


Speaking Up

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Men Crying, Omorashi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Speaking Up, is just way too hard. Until Hongjoong finds out the problem.





	Speaking Up

Yeosang and Hongjoong were on their way home. They were walking. Yeosang felt like he was dying every step he took. Hongjoong was walking beside him and talking.

At this point, Hongjoong knew there was a problem. Him and Yeosang were holding hands and every couple minutes, Yeosang kept squeezing Hongjoong's hand. 

"Are you okay, Yeosang?" Hongjoong asked.  
Yeosang squeezed Hongjoong's hand again. He nodded his head in reply. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine." Hongjoong looked at Yeosang. He looked at Yeosang to see if he makes any type of movements to determine the problem.

Yeosang had a problem. He had to pee. For a long time. When him and Hongjoong were eating at a restaurant. He drank a lot of lemonade. Which he didn't realize he would regret later.

Him and Hongjoong also didn't bring their car because they wanted to have a romantic walk home.

He wanted to just have this peaceful day with Hongjoong, but how was that supposed to happen if he kept digging his finger nails into Hongjoong's hand as he squeezed it.

Yeosang felt a pain. An even worse one than what he's been getting. He moved one hand to his thigh, since he's in public. It was the hand Hongjoong held. "Babe, are you okay?"  
"No, I have to go to the bathroom." Yeosang said.  
"How much longer do you think you can wait?"  
"I don't know. I held it for a while."

Hongjoong grabbed Yeosang's wrist and ran into a nearby restaurant. He took Yeosang into the bathroom door. Yeosang tried the handle. "It's not opening." Yeosang said. Hongjoong grabbed his wrist and walked out.

Hongjoong looked for another place to go. He found a mall. "Do you want to?"  
"Anything but the mall." Yeosang said.  
"Yeosang. Are you going to be okay until we find something?" Hongjoong asked.  
"Yes Hongjoong." He said.

He grabbed onto Hongjoong's wrist and walked with him. Hongjoong saw another place. He walked in with Yeosang. Yeosang squeezed his thighs together

He can't take this pain. Finding another bathroom was a relief. Almost literally after he relaxed for a couple seconds.

He ended up letting some out, creating a noticeable spot on his pants. "Hongjoong. I can't wait. I have to go now." Yeosang said.

"We're almost home." Hongjoong said. He pointed out the neighborhood in which they lived in.

Yeosang ran on the sidewalk over to his house. He held his hands in between his legs as he waited for his boyfriend to come.

"Finally you're here. I almost pissed myself." Yeosang said. Hongjoong inserted the key in the knob and opened it for Yeosang to go in.

Hongjoong walked back with him, as he ran to the bathroom. Yeosang undid the button and know he had his zipper. He couldn't get it down. "Hongjoong, help me. I can't get my zipper down."

He ran into the bathroom and he got on one knee to try to unzip it. "Hurry, it's coming!" Yeosang cried.

He spurted multiple times. While Hongjoong had his fist pushing on his bladder. Tears fell from Yeosang's face as his muscles relaxed. Or Hongjoong pushed too hard on his bladder. Whatever it was, the pain is gone.

"I'm sorry Hongjoong. Did you get wet?"  
"No baby. I'm just glad you're not in pain anymore." Hongjoong said.

He pulled Yeosang close to him and hugged him and kissed him. "Let's go get you cleaned up."


End file.
